


Picture Perfect

by kristamazing



Category: Big Brother - Fandom
Genre: AU, Comedy, M/M, Model, Romance, photographer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristamazing/pseuds/kristamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated - PG-13, mostly fluff</p><p>Prompt - Photographer x Model AU</p><p>Summary - Zach Rance works as an up and coming photographer at Palm Beach Photography, one of the largest and most well known photography businesses in Florida. He’s worked with thousands of models and celebrities, not to mention hundreds of attractive females that have been more than willing to get his number… but he has never had a model quite like Frankie Grande.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey guys this is my first Zankie fan fic that I'll be posting. It will be multi-chaptered and it's an Photographer x Model AU. This first chapter is super short, my apologies. The next one will be longer. Enjoy,

**1\. Mr. Grande :**  
  
Zach glanced at the sleek grey watch attached to his left wrist stating it was precisely eight in the morning. He roughly slipped through the crowd of peculiar individuals that crowded the streets, from the commonplace bearded homeless man that shuffled along the sidewalks with a crinkled cardboard scrap begging for a penny, to the hip hop enthusiast teens who played their music obnoxiously loud and wore their pants so low it was disgustingly simple to make out the brand and print of their boxers, to the tourists who carried around over sized cameras taking as many pictures as they could in their wake.

He made a sharp turn to come face to face with the photography business he worked at known as Palm Beach Photography. It was a medium sized, three floored, brick construction squeezed in between an office building for a popular media outlet and another office building for some sort of computer programming business that was always insanely crowded.

Zach pushed open the brass doors to the photography business with one hand, his other hand towing along a laptop and his favorite camera and extra lenses in a big black bag.

He made his way to a small stuffy office he called his own, where he plopped into an over sized chair and set down all of his equipment. Just as he opened his computer and began to edit some of his clients photos the phone rang in the main office.

_ring ring_

He hoped if he appeared busy Victoria would just answer it herself. He quickly typed away on the plastic keys, keeping his hazel eyes downcast.

_ring ring_

Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Victoria walk by carrying a heavy stack of papers, she peered into his office and he continued to ignore her until she cleared her throat.

_ring ring_

"Can you get that?" Victoria raised her eyebrows at him, gesturing to all the work in her hands. "I’m kind of busy."

Zach waited until she stalked away in the other direction to grumble and pick himself out of his beloved leather swivel chair and make his way towards the phone.

God he hated answering the phone. Ever since the secretary, Nicole, had quit he always seemed to be in charge of picking up the phone and listening to stuck up celebrities make appointments, or switch appointments, or cancel appointments, or complain about their stupid appointments. Occasionally they even had the nerve to call and criticize the photos that had been taken.

_ring ri-_

"Hello, Palm Beach Photography. This is Zach Rance. How may I help you?" Zach recited from memory.

"Oh why hello," a cheery voice greeted him. "This is Frankie. Frankie J Grande. I’m a male model. Maybe you’ve heard of me, maybe you haven’t…but let’s be real you probably have-" the voice continued to ramble excitedly through the receiver.

Zach sighed. Yet another model with yet another extremely big ego who expected the world to know his name.

He swallowed his real response and instead replied with the easiest answer. “Of course Mr. Grande. It’s great to hear from you. Are you calling to make an appointment?”

"Wow, Mr. Grande? It sounds sexy when you say it like that," his voice replied seductively in a teasing tone.

Zach was slightly startled by the response and felt his cheeks grow warm. He readily ignored it though.

Frankie continued without a pause, “But yes, I’ll be in Florida tomorrow for a few weeks and I need some professional full body shots for an important upcoming magazine ad. These pictures will make or break my career!”

Zach refrained from rolling his eyes. “Sure thing,” he answered, bringing up the list of appointments on the computer. “Do you have a certain time tomorrow in mind?”

"Hmm well I’m arriving around 1, so how does 3 sound?" He asked, his voice never losing its peppy edge.

He typed in Frankie’s name and time into the computer system almost robotically. “Perfect. Victoria will be available to do your photos then.”

Zach felt relieved it was over and prepared to offer a customary goodbye and hang up and get back to his over flow of work, but he was suddenly stopped.

"Wait. Actually if it’s no problem I’d like to request you to take my photos." Zach swore he could sense the client smiling through the phone and then he added in a much deeper tone, "Mr. Rance."

Zach’s fingers froze on the keyboard and for a second time today he felt flustered by this model, by this Frankie J Grande. Which was insane because he was just a client, just another egotistical snobby sounding client. And well…he was also a male client.

After an awkward silence on Zach’s part, he cleared his dry throat and continued. “Um - I mean, sure I can do that. Is there a reason?” he asked curiously.

"I just prefer men," Frankie replied, then he giggled at his own statement like it was an inside joke between the two of them when Zach was positive that he didn’t get it.

"Okay. Good. Uh, I mean not good as in good you prefer men but I mean- not that preferring men is bad, but I just meant good as in I can do you- I mean do your pictures." Zach cringed at his own words. He really wasn’t the best talker and he felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment. He was thankful that Frankie couldn’t see him in that moment.

Frankie just offered another light-hearted chuckle through the phone in response.

"Is there any props or items I should have here for your photo shoot tomorrow?" Zach asked hurriedly, hoping to dissipate the strange tension hanging through the phone.

There was a slight pause and then, “Glitter. Lots of glitter. And you of course. See ya’ tomorrow babe.” Then the client blew a kiss through the phone and hung up.

The phone was left being held in Zach’s tight grip for far too long after, as he listened to the soft dial tone beeping through the receiver.

_What had he gotten himself into?_


End file.
